Trouble Lurking
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Rocky knew that Frankie was trouble, and as long as trouble kept lurking, their love would remain a secret. Number 25 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Trouble Lurking

Summary: Rocky knew that Frankie was trouble, and as long as trouble kept lurking, their love would remain a secret. Number 25 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

The bell rang at John Hughes High School, signalling the start of lunch. Students filed out of their classrooms and bolted to the cafeteria, eager to get in line for tuna fish tacos, the cafeteria special that day. Those who brought lunches from home were hoping to grab tables by the windows.

CeCe was sitting at one of the tables by the windows. On the table in front of her was a tray, containing a tuna fish taco with fries. However, the meal remained untouched because she was solely focused on the cell phone in her hands.

Günther and Tinka sat across from CeCe, each with a thermos full of goat and turnip stew. They were take a couple of bites every now and then, while working on their clothing designs for fashion class. Günther was betwinkling a black, leather jacket, while Tinka was knitted a multi-coloured scarf.

"Come on, come on!" CeCe said, impatiently, her eyes never leaving her phone. "Answer me!"

Tinka rolled her eyes and said to Günther, "I think the wackadoodle has lost a few more marbles."

"I agree," Günther replied, with a nod of his head. "Talking to your cell phone is certainly not normal."

"I must admit, though," Tinka said, reaching for her spoon. "The way she is glaring at her phone is highly amusing."

Günther looked up at the angry expression on CeCe's face and said, "I know, see how her eyes are bulging and her face is as red as her dishevelled hair?"

"Keep talking, Sparkly Boy, and I swear, I will make you see red!" CeCe snarled, her eyes still on the phone.

Günther smirked and continued his betwinkling, while Tinka put down her scarf to eat some of her stew.

Just then, Ty and Deuce approached their table, each carrying a tray of tuna fish tacos.

"Hey, what's up?" Ty asked, plunking his tray onto the table and taking a seat next to Deuce.

"Hurry up already!" CeCe cried, staring at her phone in disbelief.

"CeCe, aren't you gonna eat your taco?" Deuce asked, concerned. "Put your phone down on the table, some hot sauce on your taco, and eat."

"Have you guys seen Rocky?" CeCe asked, finally looking up from her phone.

"Not since the beginning of school," Ty answered. "Why?"

"She never skips lunch without giving us a heads up first," CeCe explained. "She hasn't returned any of my texts. Something must be wrong."

"Maybe she went out to lunch," Ty said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine," Deuce reassured the redhead. "Maybe she buried her face into one of the many books in the library."

"How can that be?" CeCe asked, confused. "The library is closed for that chemistry contest during lunch."

"Maybe Rocky is writing that contest," Ty said. "She just probably forgot to tell us, that's all."

"Relax, CeCe," Deuce said, reassuringly. "I'm sure Rocky is safe and sound, on school property, writing that chemistry contest. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, whatever you say," CeCe replied, putting her phone down, so she could eat her taco.

* * *

><p>A red Mustang pulled up to an empty parking lot on a cliff, overlooking Lake Michigan. There was a strong fence along the edge of the cliff, for safety purposes. The sun beamed down on the car's occupants, Frankie "the Complication" and Rocky Blue, who decided to go out for lunch.<p>

"Wow, it's nice up here," Rocky commented, looking at the boats in the water.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it," Frankie said, handing her a can of soda. "Want one?"

"No thanks, I'm good with water," Rocky replied, taking a sip of her water bottle.

Frankie shrugged and opened the soda anyway. He downed half of the can in one gulp, before putting it into one of the empty cupholders.

Rocky sighed, as she unwrapped her sandwich. For the past several months, she had been secretly seeing Frankie. To other people, the goody-two-shoes and the school's bad boy despised each other. It was important for their relationship to remain a secret, in order for Rocky to maintain her goody-two-shoes image and for Frankie to keep up his bad boy appearance. No one knew about their relationship, not even their friends.

Frankie must have sensed that something was bothering Rocky because he turned to her and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Rocky replied, trying to sound normal.

"You're a bad liar, babe," Frankie said, with a laugh. "Come on, tell me what's bugging you."

"What else?" Rocky asked, looking at him. "Our secret relationship."

"I know it's gotta be killing you," Frankie said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "It's killing me, too, not being able to kiss you without others judging us."

"You know they wouldn't accept us," Rocky said, leaning against him. "Academic Angel and Rebellious Bad Boy? They wouldn't take us seriously."

"Yeah, my friends would think I'm going soft," Frankie added.

"Well, you are," Rocky pointed out, with a smile. "After all of the romantic things you've done for me. Flowers, chocolates, little gifts..."

"You take that back!" Frankie demanded, playfully. "I am _not_ going soft!"

"Yes, you are," Rocky answered, with a smirk. "Admit it, you're as soft as a teddy bear whenever you're with me."

"Don't let that get back to my buddies," Frankie said, with a grin. "I have a rep to protect, you know."

Rocky laughed and said, "Fine, I won't say a word to them, but on one condition."

"Name it," Frankie replied.

Rocky inched closer to him, so her face was inches from his, and said, "Kiss me."

Frankie smirked and wrapped both of his arms around Rocky, so her body was completely pressed against his. Rocky leaned forward and captured Frankie's lips in a hot, passionate kiss. She ran her hands up his body and, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her hands into his hair.

When the need for oxygen became a problem, Rocky pulled away and Frankie grinned at her.

"Imaging what Red would do if she saw what you were just doing to me," he said, referring to CeCe.

"She'd probably kill me," Rocky answered, sitting down again. "She likes you, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Frankie replied, pulling Rocky closer to him again. "But, she's nothing compared to my girl."

Rocky blushed, furiously, as she reached for her uneaten sandwich.

Frankie chuckled at the way she reacted and said, "I love you, baby."

"For reasons I will never understand," Rocky replied, with a laugh. "I love you, too."

Frankie was about to lean in for another kiss, but Rocky's hand that was not holding her sandwich stopped him.

"We should eat and get back to school," she suggested. "We don't want to be late."

"Goody-two-shoes," Frankie muttered, grinning at Rocky, as he reached for a bag of chips.

"You love me, anyway," Rocky replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I do," Frankie answered, as he began to eat.

* * *

><p>After their outdoor lunch, Frankie and Rocky pulled up to the school and parked in the student parking lot. They hopped out and made their way inside the school, holding hands. The hallway was deserted, meaning they were either early and everyone was still in the cafeteria, or they were late and everyone was already in class.<p>

Rocky glanced at the analog watch on her wrist and said, "We have five minutes until class starts."

"Plenty of time," Frankie said, pulling her closer to him. "Come here, babe."

Before Rocky could lean forward for a kiss, a familiar voice was heard.

"Do not worry, I have more sparkles inside my locker," a male voice said.

Rocky turned towards the direction where the voice was coming from and said, "Shoot, they're coming!"

"Damn, I better go, then," Frankie replied, not letting go of his girlfriend's hand. "See you after school?"

"Yeah, sure," Rocky answered, quickly. "Now, hurry before they catch us together."

"Love you, babe," Frankie said, grinning at her.

Rocky rolled her eyes and said, "I love you, too." She gave him a quick kiss and added, "Now, go!"

Frankie nodded and, after one last look at Rocky, disappeared around a corner.

Rocky took a deep breath and started walking, making it look as though she was coming from the hallway that led to the library.

Just then, Günther and Tinka appeared, coming from the direction that their voices came from. Behind them were CeCe, Ty, and Deuce. Günther and Tinka stopped by Günther's locker to get more sparkles for their clothing designs.

CeCe spotted Rocky and said, "Hey, Rocky. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was writing that chemistry contest in the library," Rocky answered, sounding honest.

"See, I told you," Deuce told CeCe. "You had nothing to worry about."

Rocky pulled out her cell phone and, with one look at the screen, said, "I see I've missed twenty-six text messages."

"Yeah, since you didn't show up to lunch, I was wondering where you were," CeCe explained. "Sorry if I was bothering you during that contest."

"It's okay," Rocky said, as the warning bell rang and students began flooding the hallways. "We should get to class."

After Günther and Tinka got their sparkles, they rejoined the group and began making their way down the hallway to the English wing of the school.

Rocky, who was at the back of the group, looked back and saw Frankie wink at her. She smiled and watched him head down another hallway, where he would most likely be lurking rather than going to class.

"Rocky, you coming?" CeCe called, realizing her best friend stopped walking.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming," Rocky replied, hurrying down the hallway to catch up with their group.

* * *

><p>As Rocky entered her Honours English classroom and took a seat, she sighed. She knew that Frankie was trouble, and as long as trouble kept lurking, their love would remain a secret.<p>

Once class started, the teacher announced that she would be returning the poems that were written by her students. A week ago, the students were given an opportunity to write a poem to be submitted for bonus marks on their next test. This assignment was optional, meaning it did not have to be completed, but Rocky wanted bonus marks, even if she got perfect on her next test.

The teacher began handing back the graded poems, except for one, which she kept momentarily in her hands.

"There was one poem that stood out from the rest," the teacher said, walking over to Rocky's desk. "Sensational, romantic, and amazing. I could tell that this poem was written from the heart."

Every single head in the room turned to look at Rocky, who was looking up at their teacher, surprised.

"Raquel, would you please read your poem to the rest of the class?" the teacher asked, smiling at her protegé.

Rocky nodded and stood up. She accepted her poem from the teacher and made her way to the front of the class. She took a deep breath and proceeded to read her poem, her poem that was very personal to her and had a lot of special meaning.

"Amor Prohibido," Rocky read, glancing at the title, her thoughts completely on her bad-ass boyfriend.

Seven down, ninety-three to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
